1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an oil delivery system for lubrication, and, more particularly, to an oil delivery system for the lubrication of chainsaw chain blade around a guide bar.
2. Description of Related Art
Chainsaws are commonly used to fell trees and harvest timber, both on an industrial scale and in private use. Chainsaws generally include a motor, typically either electric or gasoline powered, that drives a metal chain blade, comprising interlinked articulated saw teeth, around a guide bar at a high speed such that saw teeth along the chain may cut through timber or other materials. Chainsaws are used in handheld form and are also mounted onto machines as part of a larger timber processing systems, such as firewood processors, tree harvesters, or feller grapple heads.
The surface between the chain blade and guide bar requires adequate lubrication to reduce the amount of heat generated by friction, and prevent deterioration of the chain blade and guide bar. To lubricate this surface, lubricating fluid is typically pulled from a reservoir through fluid conduits by a pump and delivered to the guide bar, where the fluid lubricates the interface between chain blade and guide bar.
Currently, two different types of pumps are used to provide oil and lubrication to the interface between a chainsaw chain blade and guide bar. One type of pump, a syringe pump, is comprised of a piston that forces oil through a chamber and fluid lines to the guide bar. Another type of pump, a gasoline fuel injection pump, comprises a cylinder that rotates inside of a chamber of oil, thereby flows oil to the guide bar. As depicted in FIG. 1, a chainsaw lubrication system generally comprises an oil reservoir, a pump, and fluid flow lines to provide lubricating oil to the interface between the chainsaw chain blade and guide bar channel.
The conventional syringe and fuel injection style pumps require frequent maintenance and fail to consistently deliver the optimal flow of oil to the guide bar necessary for maximum chain cutting efficiency. Therefore, there is a need in the industry for an improved oil pump mechanism for delivery of lubrication.